My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 8
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: Several members of the gang prepare to get married, leading to four weddings in one month.
1. My Little Engagement

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 8**

Episode 1: My Little Engagement

(It opens at Carousel Boutique as John goes in and swallows as he walks to Rarity with a box.)

John: So, Rarity, we've known each other for quite a while now, correct?  
Rarity: Why yes.  
John: Well I have something I'd like to talk to you about.

(John opens the box to reveal a huge diamond ring as Rarity's eyes bug out of her head.)

John: Will you marry me?  
Rarity: Oh yes! Now put that thing on my horn!

(John does so as they smile.)

John: Good thing I went with the big size.  
Rarity: Oh, you.

(Cut to Chris nervously going to Applejack, holding a box in his teeth as he sets it down and opens it to reveal a modest ring.)

Chris: ... Um... Applejack, would you maybe... Um... Marry me?  
Applejack: Well sure.  
Chris: Yay!  
Applejack: Come on; let's show Granny, Applebloom, and Big Mac.  
Chris: Okay!

(Cut to Rob coming to Fluttershy's house as Fluttershy feeds her animals as Rob comes up.)

Fluttershy: Oh, hi Rob.

(Rob can only gulp nervously.)

Fluttershy: Um... Are you alright?

(Rob nervously squeaks.)

Fluttershy: Do you need anything?  
Rob: Um... Will you marry me?  
Fluttershy: ... Huh?  
Rob: Will you... Marry me?

(Fluttershy smiles and becomes very shy.)

Fluttershy: Well uh... Of course, if you still want to.

(They smile and stand there nervously.)

Rob: Oh! I forgot! I got you a ring!

(Rob hands her a ring.)

Rob: And uh... Um... Where do I put this?  
Fluttershy: You know, I don't really know.

(Cut to the four newly engaged couples coming to Sugar Cube Corner as they look at each other, and the four girls giggle.)

Twilight: This is so great! We can coordinate with each other to make sure that we don't accidentally schedule some of the weddings on the same day, and also work together to plan all of them!  
Applejack: Uh... Alright.  
Doug: This is exciting! Don't you think, guys?!  
Pinkie: Yeah.  
Rainbow Dash: Kinda convenient that everypony just got engaged on the same day.  
Doug: That's fair.

The End.


	2. The New Apple

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 8**

Episode 2: The New Apple

(It opens with Chris arriving at Sweet Apple Acres with his stuff.)

Chris: Are you sure they won't mind me moving in?  
Applejack: 'Course not, Chris. You're family, or you're about ta be anyway.

(They go in as Applebloom, Big Mac, and Granny come up.)

Applebloom: Hey Chris! It's so great ta have two brothers now!  
Big Mac: Eyup.  
Granny: Now come on, in, Chris, and we'll get ya settled.

(Chris goes in and puts his stuff down in Applejack's room.)

Chris: Man, I gotta say, Applejack, I'm amazed you said yes, I mean, you're so smart and funny and-  
Applejack: Calm down there, lover boy. I already said, "Yes I'll marry you." Ya don't have ta keep butterin' me up.  
Chris: Sorry. Just feels like something you'd only see in a movie or something.  
Applejack: Well that's fair. Come on, we got some apple bucking to do before we get back inside and figure out what kinda wedding we want.  
Chris: Sounds great.

(They head out. Cut to later as they're talking in the living room.)

Applejack: So, I figured we could have a simple wedding, immediate family and friends only.  
Chris: That sounds fair.

(They begin talking details as the others join in.)

The End.


	3. Storytime IX: The Frog Prince

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 8**

Episode 3: Storytime IX: The Frog Prince

(It opens as Doug goes into the classroom as everyone cheers.)

Doug: Hey, Everypony!  
Foals: Hey Doug!  
Doug: Today, I'm going to tell a story about honesty and keeping your word. The story of the Frog Prince.

(Cut to a huge castle.)

Doug: In olden days, there lived a king whose daughter was so beautiful, that even the sun himself was amazed each time he shone over her.

(Cut to Princess Platinum walking around a gorgeous field.)

Doug: She often sat beside her favorite well and played with a golden ball. That is until one day...

(Cut to Platinum playing around with a golden ball when she accidentally tosses the ball too hard, and it goes into a well.)

Platinum (crying): No! My ball! This is the worst possible thing that could ever happen to me! My ball!

(A frog comes up.)

Frog (in John's voice): Fair princess, why do you cry on such a beautiful day?  
Platinum: I dropped my favorite toy, and now, I shall never see it again!  
Frog: I'll get it for you.  
Platinum: Oh would you? Please?  
Frog: But if I do, will you do something for me in return?  
Platinum: Oh yes. You can have anything you want. You can have pearls or jewels or even my opal crown!  
Frog: Just promise you'll be my friend. Welcome me into your home, so that I may sit with you, eat beside you, and let me sleep on your softest pillow.  
Platinum: Oh friendly frog, I promise. I do promise!  
Frog: Alright then.  
Platinum: Foolish frog. Once I get my ball back, I can just head back to the castle. There's no way he'd be able to keep up with me. To think such an odious creature thinking it could sit beside a princess.

(The frog tosses the ball up as Platinum grabs it and rushes off just as the frog comes up.)

Frog: Princess, I've done as I- Princess? Wait! I can't keep up with you! Wait, please!

(Cut to the palace as Platinum and her father sit at the dinner table when there's a knock on the door.)

Frog: Princess! Let me in!

(Platinum looks out and sees the frog.)

Frog: Forgive me for being so slow.  
Platinum: AHHH!

(She rushes to her father.)

Platinum: Save me, Daddy!  
King: Oh, my dear child, what is the matter? A giant at the door wanting to carry you away?  
Platinum: Not a giant. An icky little frog.  
King: Oh come, come my dear. Why should you fear such a harmless creature?  
Frog: Princess Platinum, open to me! By the well water what promised you me!  
Platinum: Okay, I promised him he could spend the night if he got my ball back, and he did.  
King: Then let him in.  
Platinum: But he's so green, and warty, and icky!  
King: A promise is a promise, and you promised.

(Platinum groans as she lets the frog in.)

Frog: Princess, I knew you would return.  
Platinum: Yes, well come on in.

(They go to the dinner table.)

Frog: So, where do I sit?  
Platinum: Mm... Well I suppose since I said so, you can sit by me.  
Frog: Oh, thank you, kind and generous princess.

(The frog sits next to her and talks to both her and the king as Platinum leans as far away as she can.)

Frog: So, listen to this, this is the good part. The bear turns to the wolf and says, "That's no rug! That's my wife!"

(They both have a good laugh as Platinum sighs.)

King: I say good sir; your tales of forest life are most enjoyable! Please tell us more!  
Frog: Forgive me, your majesty, but I am getting tired. So princess, where is your softest pillow?  
Platinum: Well in my room, but-  
King: Daughter...

(Platinum groans as she levitates the frog up and walks to her room with him, dropping him on a throw pillow on her couch as she goes to her bed.)

Platinum: There. Now are you happy?  
Frog: My thanks for sharing your most comfortable pillow with me, Princess.

(He snuggles into it.)

Frog: Sweet dreams, kind Princess.  
King (VO): A promise is a promise, and you promised.  
Platinum (mentally): Father is right. A princess must keep her promise.

(She gets up and goes to the frog.)

Platinum: Um... Actually, I just remembered that the best pillow is the one I use, so you can have that one.

(Platinum sets the frog on her pillow.)

Platinum: I'll just use the couch.

(The frog suddenly turns into a prince.)

John: Princess?  
Platinum: AHH!

(The king and a guard burst in.)

King: What the-? Guard, arrest this intruder!  
John: But sire, it is I. The humorous frog. Your guest.  
King: Do you take me for a fool?!  
John: No. I take you for a wise and instructive father whose daughter has freed me from a terrible curse. Years ago, I met an old woman and made her a promise. A promise that I did not keep. In revenge, she turned me into a frog, but now, thanks to your honesty, Princess, I am myself again, and I will be forever grateful.

(Cut back to the class as Doug finishes the story.)

Doug: And so, even the sun marveled at the prince and the princess, not because of their beauty, but because of their love and honesty.  
Applebloom & Sweetie Belle: Aw...  
Scootaloo: Bleh!  
Doug: Well I'm off. Bye everypony!  
Foals: Bye Doug!

(Doug walks off as Twilight smiles.)

Twilight: You certainly have a knack for telling stories.  
Doug: Why thank you, kind princess.

(The two smile and walk off together.)

The End.


	4. This Place That's Green

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 8**

Episode 4: This Place That's Green

(It opens at Fluttershy's cottage as she and Rob are talking.)

Fluttershy: I figured it could be a relatively big wedding, that way we can have our family, our friends, and our animal friends.  
Rob: Angel Bunny's gonna be your maid of honor, isn't he?  
Fluttershy: Oh no. That'd be silly. He's the ring bearer.  
Rob: ... Alright. So, where are we gonna live after we get married.  
Fluttershy: Um, I was thinking that we could live here.  
Rob: Here? I don't know. Don't you think it'd be a little crowded? Especially if we ever have kids?  
Fluttershy: _Rob you are... The greatest.  
_Rob: Well-  
Fluttershy: _But sometimes you can be stingiest.  
_Rob: Oh.  
Fluttershy: _So the cottage is small,  
And it's not that complex.  
_Rob: True.  
Fluttershy: _Rob you are a cutie,  
And this place, it has inner beauty.  
And I dream of this place,  
Where we'll be fine and... Relax . . .  
_Rob: You dreamed of staying here and raising a family?  
Fluttershy: Well sure. It's been a daydream of mine since I moved in here. A little cottage, just off of Ponyville, so that we can have the convenience of the town, but we can also enjoy the fresh air and not have to worry about the hustle and bustle that much. It's the sweetest, greenest place I ever saw, and it has a great lawn for our foals to play in. Everything would be so serene and peaceful. I've dreamt about it even more since you proposed. Just me, the animals, and a sweet little guy, like you.  
Rob: Aw...  
Fluttershy: _This house is all our own.  
A fence of real chain link.  
A table in the backyard.  
A decent working sink.  
_Rob: _The kids would get up at six  
To get to school nice and clean.  
_Fluttershy: _It's still a nice house that we'll share.  
This place that's green...  
_Rob: _I'd rake and trim the grass.  
_Fluttershy: _You love to mow and weed.  
_Rob: That's true.  
_You'd cook like Betty Crocker,  
And you'd look like Donna Reed!  
_Fluttershy: Who?  
Rob: You'll get it later.  
_There'd be plastic on the furniture,  
To help keep it neat and clean!  
In this nature-scented air...  
This place that's green...  
_Fluttershy: _Between our modest dinner,  
And our bedtime, nine-fifteen,  
We'd snuggle with the small foals,  
And tell them all the things we have seen!  
_Rob: _You are my darling bride...  
_Fluttershy: _As father, you'd know best.  
_Rob: _The foals play with all their friends...  
_Fluttershy: _As the sun sets in the west!  
_Rob: _A picture out of Better Homes  
And Gardens Magazine!  
At our new home...  
A family that will grow...  
_Fluttershy & Rob: _This place that's... Green...  
_  
(They smile.)

Rob: You're right. This will be a great place.  
Fluttershy: I knew you'd like it.

The End.


	5. The Art of the Wedding Dress

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 8**

Episode 5: The Art of the Wedding Dress

(It opens at Carousel Boutique as the girls arrive there as Rarity smiles.)

Rarity: Wedding dress time! ... John, out. Go... Do something with the boys.  
John: Alright.

(John leaves.)

Rarity: So girls, any ideas for design? Don't be shy.  
Fluttershy: Well... Um... Could my dress have a design like the dress you made me for the Gala?  
Rarity: Oh, of course.  
Applejack: I'll just have somethin' simple to go with the wedding.  
Rarity: Naturally.  
Twilight: Um... I was thinking of something similar to what you made Cadence?  
Rarity: Perfectly fine, I'll just add a few things to make it pop. Now, if all of you will just stay still for a few moments, we can get started.

(Cut to her pinning everypony up and checking lengths and the like.)

Rarity: Okay, a bit looser here, a bit tighter there and... Yes, we are on our way!

(A little later, everypony is in a distinct and beautiful wedding dress. Fluttershy's looks like a pure white version of her Gala outfit.)

Fluttershy: Oh my Rarity, this looks so lovely. Thank you, so much!  
Rarity: Not at all.

(Applejack is wearing a relatively simple white dress.)

Applejack: Love it, Rarity.  
Rarity: Thank you.

(Twilight's in a wedding dress similar to Cadence's, but with purple highlights, and a pink gem at the bottom of the neck-line.)

Twilight: Oh Rarity, this is fantastic!  
Rarity: Thank you. Now I've got to get to work making my own.  
Twilight: Right. We'll also leave our dresses here as well. Wedding tradition and all.  
Rarity: Of course.

The End.


	6. The Empire Strikes Back Part 1

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 8**

Episode 6: The Empire Strikes Back Part 1

(It opens as everyone's taking a break from the weddings and stuff.)

Doug: Hey guys, wanna hear some more about Star Wars?

(Almost everyone except Pinkie Pie, Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle groan.)

Doug: Right, now where were we?

A long time ago,  
in a galaxy far, far away...

AFTER THE DESTRUCTION OF THE DEATH STAR, THE REBEL ALLIANCE IS FORCED TO RELOCATE TO THE ICE PLANET OF HOTH.

MEANWHILE, NIGHTMARE MOON HAS BEEN OBSESSED WITH FINDING SHINING ARMOR.

IN HIS SEARCH, NIGHTMARE MOON HAS SENT SEVERAL PROBE DROIDS IN SEARCH OF SHINING ARMOR...

(Cut to a shot of a Star Destroyer as it sends down several probes as one arrives at the planet as it lands, Shining Armor, doing a perimeter check in his snow gear, looks at the impact through binoculars.)

Shining Armor: Dispatch Three to Echo Base. Doug old buddy, can you hear me?  
Doug (statically): Loud and clear, SA. Something up?  
Shining Armor: I saw a meteor impact; I'm going to double check and make sure it isn't anything dangerous.  
Doug: Alright, but be careful. Those snow creatures have been giving us trouble.  
Shining Armor: Alright, alright. I'll be fine.

(Shining Armor's about to head off when a white Manticore pops up and knocks him out and unconscious before dragging him off. Cut to Doug going to Commander Mayor.)

Doug: Hey ma'am, I'm afraid I should get going. If I don't pay off the Diamond Dogs, I'm a dead man.  
Mayor Mare: Well I suppose so. A death threat is a hard thing to live with. Good luck.  
Doug: Thanks.

(Doug walks off as Twilight follows.)

Twilight: Doug? Doug!

(Doug stops.)

Doug: What?  
Twilight: I thought you were gonna stay.  
Doug: Well that bounty hunter we ran into on Ord Mandel changed my mind, but I know the real reason you don't want me to leave.  
Twilight: Oh?  
Doug: You can't bare me leaving because of how you feel about me.  
Twilight: Duh! You're a natural leader, and a big help!  
Doug: No, that's not it.  
Twilight: You're nuts!  
Doug: Am I? Then why are you following me?! Afraid I'll leave without kissing ya good-bye?  
Twilight: I'd just as soon kiss a Stratadon!  
Doug: I can arrange that! You could use a good kiss!

(Doug walks off in a huff as Twilight huffs as well. On the way, he passes Rarity and Applejack.)

Rarity: All I said was that it's cold in Princess Twilight's chambers.  
Applejack: Okay, one mistake. It aint the end of the world.  
Rarity: You melted her entire room!  
Applejack: I never said it was a tiny mistake.  
Doug: Hey girls, has Shining Armor come back yet?  
Applejack: Uh... Actually no.  
Doug: ... Oh my... I'm going after him!  
Rarity: Wait! It's too late in the day and too cold out! You'll be locked out and freeze to death!

(Doug rushes off anyway.)

Rarity: Oh dear, this will be trouble.  
Applejack: Yup.

(Cut to Shining Armor as he wakes up hanging upside down in the Manticore's cave. He looks around and sees his Lightsaber lying on the ground. He can't reach it, but using his weak but existing Force control, he pulls the Lightsaber up and cuts himself free as the Manticore comes up, and Shining Armor quickly cuts its arm off before he rushes off. He walks into the cold as he eventually falls over when a spectral image of Celestia appears.)

Celestia: Shining Armor, you will go to the Dagobah System.  
Shining Armor: ... What?  
Celestia: There, you will learn from Zecora, the Jedi Master who first instructed me.

(Celestia disappears as Doug comes up.)

Doug: SA! SA, are you alright?  
Shining Armor: Uh... Celestia... Dagobah System...  
Doug: Oh, no way we can get back to the base in this weather. I better make a shelter.

(Doug uses his unicorn magic to start a magically shielded fire as he sets Shining Armor next to it to keep him warm.)

Doug: There, now I can get a shelter ready.

(Cut to the base as the doors close.)

Applejack: We gotta go after 'em!  
Rarity: There's no way anypony could find them in the dark.  
Applejack: But it'll be a miracle if they survive out there on their own!  
Rarity: Well, miracles do happen... From time to time.

(Twilight looks at the door. Cut to later as a search party finds the two as Shining Armor's in a hospital bed, recovered but resting.)

Shining Armor: Thanks Doug.  
Doug: That's two you owe me, SA. I'll have to get a log book to keep track.

(Twilight comes in.)

Twilight: Shining Armor, are you okay?  
Shining Armor: Just fine.  
Doug: Well guess you've got me hanging out a bit longer with Shining Armor in bed. Lucky for you, huh?  
Twilight: Lucky?!  
Shining Armor: What's going on?  
Rob: Doug thinks Twilight's crushing on her.  
Shining Armor: Ha-ha.

(Cut to the probe going to Hoth as it sees the base when Doug runs out and blasts it.)

Doug: Oh boy. Everypony, it's a sure bet that the Empire knows we're here.

(Cut to the Star Destroyer as Nightmare Moon walks up to two officers who found the base.)

Nightmare Moon: Report, Captain Shimmer.  
Sunset: One of our probes found a base on Hoth when it's supposed to be uninhabited.  
Nightmare Moon: That's it. The rebels are there, and I'm sure Shining Armor is with them. Set your course for the Hoth system!

(They ship arrives. Cut to the base as it trips the sensors.)

Doug: Something big's coming.  
Twilight: Urgh. Not this again.

(She goes to the fighters.)

Twilight: Okay, your main job is to keep the Empire from the base as our ships escape. Nopony try to be a hero! To your speeders.

(Shining Armor shares a speeder with Derpy. They charge at the Imperial Walkers.)

Derpy: Hey Shining Armor! What if we use a towing cable to trip them!

Shining Armor: Good idea!

(They do so as the Walker falls over and explodes when another hits their ship as it explodes and knocks the two out.)

Derpy: You okay, Shining Armor?! Anything I can do to help?  
Shining Armor: Just safely get out of here, alright.  
Derpy: Okay.

(Shining Armor then levitates up to a Walker, cuts its belly open, and puts in a device that makes it blow up as he heads back to the base too. Cut to inside as the Star Destroyer is firing on the base.)

Doug: Twilight!  
Twilight: What?  
Doug: We've gotta get you out of here before you're crushed!  
Twilight: What about you?  
Doug: There's no time to argue! Come with me!

(Doug and Twilight go off to Rob, who's working on the Falcon as Rarity follows.)

Rarity: Wait! Oh, do wait for me!

(They make it in as Nightmare Moon arrives, but the ship takes off. Shining Armor sees this and cheers as he goes to his X-Wing, with Applejack in the Co-Pilot area.)

Applejack: So we regrouping with 'em?  
Shining Armor: Nope. We're going to the Dagobah System.  
Applejack: The what now?  
Shining Armor: You'll see.

(Shining Armor and Applejack fly off. Cut to Nightmare Moon's armada following the Falcon.)

Doug: Oh come on! Why are we so important?!  
Rob: Well we have a leader of the Rebellion, and we helped Shining Armor blow up the Death Star.  
Doug: Besides that! Alright, hold onto your flanks ladies.

(Doug activates the Hyperdrive as nothing happens.)

Doug: Uh-oh.  
Twilight: No lightspeed?  
Doug: No lightspeed. Wait, look over there. That asteroid field.  
Twilight: You're not seriously thinking of following it in there are you?!  
Doug: They'd be crazy to follow us, wouldn't they?  
Rarity: Captain Solo, if I may point out, the odds of successfully doing this are-  
Doug: Never tell me the odds!  
Rarity: Oh, how rude. You know once this conflict is over, you could do with some lessons in etiquette and-  
Doug: Rob, shut her up or shut her off.  
Rarity: Don't even think about it, Robert.  
Rob: Aw.

(They go into the asteroid field as the ships pursue as Doug does a one-eighty.)

Twilight: You're going to attack them?!  
Doug: Yup. Trust me, everything's under control.  
Rob: We're gonna die!

(They make a pass at the Star Destroyer as it disappears.)

Officer: Sir, the vessel has disappeared from our scanners.  
Captain: Impossible. No ship that small has a cloaking device.  
Officer: Sir, Lady Moon orders an update.  
Captain: I will take full responsibility for the loss of the ship.

(The Captain goes to Nightmare Moon as she chokes him to death.)

Nightmare Moon: Apology accepted, Captain.

(Another soldier walks up.)

Soldier: Lady Moon, Empress Chrysalis wants a word with you.  
Nightmare Moon: Move the ship out of the asteroid field, so we can get a better transmission.

(The ship moves as Nightmare Moon goes to a pad as an image of a cloaked Chrysalis appears.)

Nightmare Moon: What is thy bidding, my master?  
Chrysalis: There's been a great disturbance in the Force. This boy, the one who destroyed the Death Star. I'm sure he's the offspring of Luna Skywalker.  
Nightmare Moon (glancing to the left): How is that possible?  
Chrysalis: Search your feelings, Lady Moon. You will know it to be true. He could destroy us.  
Nightmare Moon: He's just a colt. Celestia can no longer help her.  
Chrysalis: Even so, the son of Skywalker must not be allowed to become a Jedi.  
Nightmare Moon: If he could be turned, he would be a powerful ally.  
Chrysalis: Yes... Can it be done?  
Nightmare Moon: He will join us or die, my master.

(Nightmare Moon goes back to the bridge.)

Nightmare Moon: Continue search for the Falcon.

(Cut to on top of the Star Destroyer as the Falcon is latched to it.)

Twilight: Okay, that was a great trick, but now what?  
Doug: Well if they follow Imperial procedure, they'll dump their garbage before going to warp, and then we'll just float away.  
Rarity: How do you know so much about Imperial procedure?  
Doug: I was at the Academy for a few weeks before I saved Rob from a beating, and we've been pals ever since.  
Rob: It's the Stratadon code! ... Anyway, where are we gonna go without hyperdrive?  
Doug: Let's see... There must be a planet within limping distance. Oh, here's something. John.  
Twilight: Who?  
Doug: John Calrissian. We go back a ways. He took over the Bespin Mining Facility, Cloud City. He'll be able to help us repair this ship, and it's only a few days away on impulse.

(The ship begins to shift.)

Doug: Alright, let's head out.

(The ship takes off as Sunset Shimmer, in Boba Fett armor looks and nods to a screen Nightmare Moon is on as she follows the Falcon on the Slave I.)

To Be Continued...


	7. The Empire Strikes Back Part 2

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 8**

Episode 7: The Empire Strikes Back Part 2

(It opens as Shining Armor's X-Wing arrives on Dagobah and begins shaking.)

Applejack: Uh... Ya know, it aint supposed ta do that!  
Shining Armor: I know, I know.

(The X-Wing crashed into a swamp as Shining Armor manages to get out, and Applejack gets out but begins slipping off the ship and landing in the swamp.)

Shining Armor: Applejack! Where are you?!

(Applejack comes up gasping for breath.)

Applejack: Here I am.  
Shining Armor: You be more careful.  
Applejack: Alright, alright.

(They walk around as they find a zebra.)

Shining Armor: Hey, I'm looking for somepony.  
Zecora: Looking? I would say you have found someone, so is your quest done?  
Shining Armor: Actually, we're looking for a great warrior.  
Zecora: Wars do not make someone great. It even takes more than the hands of fate.  
Shining Armor: Well maybe warrior is the wrong word. We're looking for a Jedi.  
Zecora: Oh, Jedi Master Zecora. You seek Jedi Master Zecora. Come inside, soon with the Jedi, you'll abide.

(Shining Armor and Applejack goes in.)

Shining Armor: Why can't we see Zecora now?  
Zecora: Patience. It is the Jedi's time of rest, allowing him to do his best.  
Shining Armor: Well I don't have time to rest! There's a war going on! Oh, what am I even doing here?!  
Zecora: ... I cannot teach him. The boy has no patience.  
Celestia (VO): He will learn patience.  
Zecora: There is much anger in him, like his mother.  
Celestia: Was I any different when you taught me?  
Zecora: He is too old. Yes, too old to begin the training.  
Shining Armor: But I've learned so much.  
Zecora: Will you finish what you begin to unleash the power from within?  
Shining Armor: I won't fail you. I'm not afraid.  
Zecora: You will be. You will be.

(Cut to later as Shining Armor jumps around in training gear.)

Zecora: Yes, a Jedi's strength flows through the Force, but beware the Dark Side, for it will consume any horse. Fear, anger, aggression, the Dark Side are they. Once you start down the Dark Path, forever will it dominate your destiny. It will consume you, as it did Celestia's apprentice.  
Shining Armor: Moon. Is the Dark Side stronger?  
Zecora: No. It is easier, quicker, and more seductive. There for, it is easier for you to give.  
Shining Armor: But how do I know good from bad?  
Zecora: You will know when you are calm and at peace.

(Shining Armor sees his ship sinking as he goes to it.)

Shining Armor: Now what?  
Zecora: There is no need to pout. Just go ahead and pull it out.  
Shining Armor: But it's too big.

(Zecora sighs and pulls the ship out herself with the Force as it sets down by Shining Armor and Applejack.)

Applejack: Boy howdy.  
Shining Armor: I... I don't believe it.  
Zecora: That is why you fail.

(Cut to Cloud City as the Falcon arrives, and everyone's sighing. The Falcon lands as a version of John wearing Lando's shirt and cloak comes out.)

John: Why you no good, swindling smuggler! You have a lot of guts coming back here after what you pulled!  
Doug: Oh come on, you're still not over that?

(John cracks a smile and embraces him.)

John: How are you doing, you pirate?  
Doug: Pretty good, but the Falcon needs a tune-up.  
John: What have you done to my ship?  
Doug: Your ship? John, you lost her to me and Beth fair and square. Oh, and these are my friends, Twilight Sparkle, C-Rarity, and you know Rob.  
John: Yes, how are you, Rob?  
Rob: Fine.  
John: And Miss Sparkle, enchante mademoiselle.  
Twilight: Why thank you.  
Doug: Well, let's head in.  
Rarity: You know Mr. Calrissian, I must say that this city of yours in darling, and so much better than the uncouth places we usually go for shelter.  
John: Well this place isn't like other places.

(They go on as Rarity sees something glimmer, and she enters a door to find something as she is about to scream when she's blasted apart. Cut to Shining Armor as he continues his training as he stops to rest when he sees a cave and shivers.)

Shining Armor: Something's not right. I feel... Cold...  
Zecora: The Dark Side of the Force is strong in that place. And it is something that you must face.  
Shining Armor: What's in there?  
Zecora: Only what you take with you.

(Shining Armor pulls out his Lightsaber.)

Zecora: You will not need it.

(Shining Armor does so anyway and finds Nightmare Moon at the end of the cave as they do battle, and Shining Armor slices her head off as her mask breaks away to reveal Shining Armor's face as he gasps. Cut back to Cloud City as Rob finds Rarity's parts and brings them to Twilight and Doug.)

Twilight: Oh my lord, what happened?!  
Rob: I don't know. I found her like this.

(They're called off as they arrive at a banquet hall as John opens the door to reveal Nightmare Moon waiting for them with Sunset. Doug blasts at her, but Nightmare Moon deflects the blasts.)

Nightmare Moon: We would be honored if you would join us.  
John: I had no choice. They arrived here just before you did.

(Cut back to Dagobah as Shining Armor is meditating as everything is lifted up.)

Applejack: Whoa, Nellie! I don't like this. I don't like this at all.

(Suddenly Shining Armor's eyes bolt open and everything falls.)

Applejack: ... Ow.  
Shining Armor: I saw a city in the clouds and may friends in danger.  
Zecora: Yes, it is what's happening now.  
Shining Armor: I've got to help them!  
Zecora: Wait, think first before you leave in a burst. If you leave now, you could help, but you would sacrifice all that they have worked and suffered for.

(Shining Armor sighs. Cut to Cloud City as Doug's lowered into a device as he screams, and Nightmare Moon emerges and goes to Sunset.)

Nightmare Moon: You may take Captain Solo to the Diamond Dogs after I have Shining Armor.  
Sunset: He's no good to me dead.  
John: Lady Moon, torturing Doug wasn't part of our bargain, or giving him to this bounty hunter!

(Nightmare Moon stares at John as he backs down.)

Nightmare: Princess Twilight and the Stratadon will be held here, that is final.

(Cut to the cells as Rob is trying to put Rarity back together with only her right foreleg reattached, and he puts her head back on, but backwards as she looks around.)

Rarity: Oh, now look at what you've done, Robert! I'm backwards! For goodness' sake! Couldn't you have looked at the blue prints first?! Not to mention the fact that with only one leg, I can't move around at all, so you might as well have just waited until later!  
Rob: Oh, stop your whining!  
Rarity: Whining?! Robert, I am not whining! I am complaining. Do you want to hear whining?  
Rob: ... No...  
Rarity: Fine. Now fix me up!  
Rob: Yes ma'am.

(Doug's thrown in to the cell block with them as John arrives.)

John: Look, Nightmare Moon's said that Twilight and Rob will stay here under my protection, and-  
Twilight: And you believed him?! Nightmare Moon wants us all dead!  
John: Oh, he's not after you at all! He's after someone called Shining Armor!  
Doug: Oh, you're a real business man, trading in your friends for your little city, my friend.

(Doug kicks John as Rob growls when John doesn't rise.)

John: I've done all I can.

(He walks off. Cut to Shining Armor at Dagobah as he is about to go back into his X-Wing with Applejack.)

Zecora: Wait, you mustn't go! If you follow the quick and easy path as Nightmare Moon did, you will become an ancient of evil.  
Shining Armor: But my friends will die if I don't go!  
Celestia (VO): You don't know that.

(Celestia appears as a Force Ghost.)

Celestia: Even Zecora cannot foresee their fate. This will be a difficult time for you. One where you'll be tempted by the Dark Side. Shining Armor, I don't want to lose you to the Empress the way I lost Nightmare Moon.  
Shining Armor: I have to go! I promise, once my friends are safe, I'll come back here to finish what I started!  
Celestia: If you do go, you'll have to do it alone. I cannot intervene.  
Shining Armor: I understand.  
Zecora: Mind what you have learned! You can be saved by the wisdom you've earned!  
Shining Armor: I will. Good-bye!

(Shining Armor takes off.)

Zecora: I told you he was not ready. Now all is lost. His training will come at a heavy cost.  
Celestia: That boy is our last hope.  
Zecora: No... There is another...  
Celestia: ... I know. I have the Force too, you know!

(Cut to a Carbonite Freezing Chamber as John looks on in horror.)

John: Lady Moon, we only use this to freeze carbon for mining! If you put him in there, Shining Armor could be killed!  
Nightmare Moon: I do not want the Empress' prize damaged which is why we'll test it on Captain Solo.

(Doug is brought up with Twilight, Rob, and a repaired Rarity. Several men go to him when Rob growls and stands between them.)

Doug: Rob, no! This won't help me! ... Twilight, you've got to take care of her now.

(Doug and Twilight look at each other and kiss as he's taken to the Carbonite Freezing Chamber.)

Twilight: ... I love you.  
Doug: I know.

(Doug's frozen in Carbonite as he's brought up as John checks.)

Nightmare Moon: Well?  
John: He's alive and in perfect hibernation.  
Nightmare Moon: Good. He's all yours, Sunset.  
Sunset: Good.

(Sunset carries Doug off.)

Nightmare Moon: Calrissian, take the princess and the Stratadon to my ship.  
John: You said they could stay here under my supervision!  
Nightmare Moon: I am altering the deal. Pray I don't alter it any further.

(John begrudgingly escorts the two out of the room. Cut to Shining Armor's X-Wing arriving at Cloud City as he and Applejack sneak around when they see Twilight and the others being escorted off. Applejack nods and goes to them as Shining Armor goes through a door. As Applejack arrives, the Stormtroopers are held at gun point by John's men as he frees them.)

John: Come on you lot. There's still a chance to save Doug.  
Rarity: Jolly good, then!

(They head off and try to get to Sunset, but she takes off just as they arrive.)

John: Oh bother.  
Twilight: Alright then. We have to secure the Falcon and then try to get Shining Armor! If Applejack's here that means Shining Armor's arrived.

(Cut to the Freezing Chamber as Shining Armor arrives and looks around.)

Nightmare Moon: The Force is with you, Young Skywalker. But you are not a Jedi yet.

(Shining Armor goes up and ignites his Lightsaber as Nightmare Moon ignites hers, and she easily tosses him into the Freezing Chamber and throws the switch.)

Nightmare Moon: All too easy.

(Shining Armor jumps out and continues the duel.)

Nightmare Moon: Impressive. Most impressive.

(Cut to the others as the Falcon's behind closed doors.)

Applejack: I'm on it.

(Applejack hacks into the computer and opens it as the door opens, and they get to the Falcon. Cut to Shining Armor and Nightmare Moon's duel as they continue fighting through the inner structure of the city as Shining Armor ends up backed into the central antennae of the city just as Nightmare Moon cuts off his horn.)

Shining Armor: AHH!

(He clutches the antennae as Nightmare Moon stands perfectly still.)

Nightmare Moon: You are beaten. It is useless to resist. Don't let yourself be destroyed as Celestia did.  
Shining Armor: I'll never join you!  
Nightmare Moon: If you only knew the power of the Dark Side. Celestia never told you what happened to your mother?  
Shining Armor: She told me enough! She told me you killed her!  
Nightmare Moon: No... I... Am your mother.  
Shining Armor: No... That's not true! That's impossible!  
Nightmare Moon: Search your feelings and you will know it to be true!  
Shining Armor: NO! No...  
Nightmare Moon: You can defeat the Empress, Shining Armor. She has foreseen this. Join me, and we can put an end to this destructive conflict! Together, we could rule the galaxy as mother and son.

(Shining Armor lets himself drop as Nightmare Moon stares and walks off. He ends up on an antennae groaning.)

Shining Armor: Twilight...

(Twilight's eyes widen, and she goes to the controls.)

Twilight: I know where Shining Armor is!

(The Falcon goes under Shining Armor, and he drops in as John catches him and takes him to Sick Bay. They're pursued by Imperial Forces until they make the jump to Hyperspace and get away. Cut to the Rebel command ship as Shining Armor gets a new horn.)

John (statically): We're about to head out, Shining Armor. We'll find Doug, even if it means going after the Diamond Dogs.  
Shining Armor: Good. I'll meet you at our rendezvous on Tatooine, and may the Force be with you.

(Shining Armor walks to the viewer with Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack as they look up at the Falcon is about to take off. Cut to inside the Falcon.)

John: You got it, pal.  
Rob: Wait, John, why are you wearing Doug's clothes?  
John: We have similar tastes in fashion.  
Rob: Well I guess that makes sense.

(The Falcon takes off in search for Doug. Cut to reality.)

Doug: To be continued.  
Scootaloo: Wait, that's it?! But there are so many unanswered questions!  
Sweetie Belle: It was still great, and what a twist at the end.  
Applebloom: I can't wait to hear more!  
Pinkie: Me too, Doug! You're the best storyteller ever!  
Doug: Thanks.  
Rarity: However, Doug will have to wait on the next installment. He has to be fitted for a tuxedo.  
Doug: ... Oh yeah.

The End.


	8. Storytime X: Superpony 4

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 8**

Episode 8: Storytime X: Superpony 4

(It opens as Doug comes in.)

Doug: Hey everypony!  
Foals: Hey Doug!  
Doug: I figured we could do Superpony again, that okay with you?

(Everypony cheers.)

Doug: Alright then. Now... He's faster than a speeding Pegasus! More powerful than a locomotive! Able to leap tall buildings in a single bound! Able to soar higher than any plane! The Last Son of Krypton! The Stallion of Steel!  
Everypony: SUPERPONY!

(Cut to Canterlot as it shows a shot of the city in the sky. Cut to a lake near Canterlot as at the surface are several devices attached to the plates, coming from an undersea base, an elevator from the base comes up and opens to reveal a buffalo. He then goes to the Daily Planet as he talks to Celestia, Shining Armor, and Cadence.)

Buffalo: And I still say Canterlot rightfully belongs to my people.  
Shining Armor: Possibly, but what do you expect us to do about it?  
Buffalo: You have a news paper. Publish the truth. Have the city vacated immediately.  
Cadence: We can't do that. Loads of ponies live here, and there are plenty of buffaloes here that are content to live with the ponies. You're just some nut who wants everything for himself.  
Celestia: Indeed. It's ridiculous.  
Buffalo: Ridiculous? Maybe modern science will make you think differently.

(He walks off.)

Celestia: Have you ever heard something so insane?  
Shining Armor: No, but from the look of his eyes, I'd say he was in earnest.  
Celestia: Oh, I'm sure he's harmless.

(Cadence goes off and follows the buffalo as he returns to the elevator when he sees Cadence peaking out.)

Buffalo: Come ahead, Miss Lane. You won't want to miss this story.

(They head down the elevator to his base as he has Cadence sit in a chair that clamps her to it.)

Buffalo: Just a precautionary measure. Now Miss Lane, get ready for the greatest story of your career.

(He then activates a charge that causes an explosion that damages several yachts and sends shock waves throughout Canterlot. At the Daily Planet, the power goes out.)

Celestia: Come on, Shining Armor. We've got to get out of here!

(Shining Armor goes to an alleyway.)

Shining Armor: This looks like a job for Superpony.

(He changes into Superpony and flies off before heading down into the lake and taking out the cables one at a time before taking them out at the base, causing malfunctions in the buffalo's lab which also leads to water beginning to come in, so that once he's finished, Superpony goes in and gets Cadence as the buffalo gets to the top of the elevator and sends a bomb down, however, the two get out, and a newspaper is shown to show how Superpony sent the prisoner to jail as Shining Armor and Cadence take a cruise around the lake.)

Shining Armor: The place never looked better, Cadence.  
Cadence: That's right, Shining Armor. Thanks to Superpony.

(Cut back to the class.)

Doug: The end.  
Foals: Hooray!  
Scootaloo: Tell us another one!  
Applebloom: An exciting one!  
Sweetie Belle: One where no one gets kidnapped.  
Doug: Oh, have I got one for you.

(Cut to an island with a volcano on it.)

Doug (narrating): On a peaceful island crowned by the great volcano, Mt. Monacoa, occurred the mightiest eruption that ever shook the earth, burring the beautiful city beneath it in molten lava and creating destructive tidal waves that raced around the world. For three hundred years after that, this mighty volcano laid dormant. Then after centuries of inactivity slight tremors were felt, and the meteorologists discovered that the city that sprung up in modern day may be at risk once again.

(Cut to the Daily Planet as Celestia is giving Cadence and Shining Armor several papers.)

Celestia: Now here are your steamship tickets, and here are your press passes. Good-bye, good luck, and for heaven's sake, see if you two can work together for a change.  
Shining Armor: Right Chief.  
Cadence: So long.

(They arrive at the island as the gates are bared, but Shining Armor is looking through his bags.)

Shining Armor: That's funny. Say Cadence, do you have my press pass?  
Cadence: What makes you think I've got it.  
Guard: Sorry sir, you'll have to get another one down at headquarters.  
Shining Armor: Thanks. Now what did I do with that pass?

(Shining Armor walks off as Cadence gives a mischievous look and holds up two press passes.)

Cadence: Poor Shining Armor. Too bad he lost his pass.

(Cadence takes a quick trip to the part of the volcano that the meteorologists are doing work on.)

Meteorologist: From all this activity, we can expect things to start popping any time. That's why we're gonna try and use explosives to divert the lava away from the city and into the ocean on the other side where the lava will be harmless.  
Cadence: Sounds like you've got yourselves covered.

(Cut to the police office as Shining Armor arrives.)

Shining Armor: Is the chief in? I'd like to see him about a press pass.  
Officer: He'll be back shortly. How about you take a seat?  
Shining Armor: Sounds good. Thanks.

(Cut back to the volcano as there's a huge rumble.)

Meteorologists: We better get out of here.  
Cadence: You don't have to tell me twice.

(Lava begins billowing out of it as Cadence flies by when she sees that the wires for the detonation of the explosives have been broken, and everyone runs off.)

Cadence: Oh no! Those poor ponies down at the city! I've gotta do something!

(She tries to use her magic to get a small barricade up that won't last too long, and she goes to the device and finds the wires completely severed and no spare ones either. Cut to the office as Shining Armor sees the eruption.)

Shining Armor: Cadence! ... This looks like a job for Superpony.

(Shining Armor quickly changes and flies off, grabbing a stray boulder and blocking the lava's closest access point to the city, buying them more time as Cadence's blockade gives out, and he arrives with Cadence is.)

Shining Armor: Cadence, what are you doing here?  
Cadence: Superpony, we need to reconnect these wires!  
Shining Armor: When I give the word, do it!

(Shining Armor pulls the wires together.)

Shining Armor: Now!

(Cadence does so as there's an explosion that diverts the lava as planned as the two head off, and Shining Armor flies off again before he meets her at the docks as himself.)

Shining Armor: Sounds like you've got a heck of a story coming, Cadence.  
Cadence: Definitely, Shining Armor. Too bad you won't be in on it.  
Shining Armor: Maybe I would've been...

(Shining Armor pulls his press pass out of Cadence's bag.)

Shining Armor: If I hadn't lost my pass.  
Cadence (nervously): Oh, there it is.

(The two then just laugh it off and head home. Cut back to reality as the foals cheer even louder than before.)

Scootaloo: That was so awesome! With the lava coming down, and death eminent!  
Applebloom: And pretty cool!  
Sweetie Belle: Yeah!  
Doug: Well see you later.  
Foals: Bye Doug.  
Sweetie Belle: Oh, by the way, John wanted me to ask, have you chosen your best man yet?  
Doug (nervously): No.  
Sweetie Belle: Don't worry. You've still got time. Surprisingly, it's John who's the most worried.

(Doug smiles, and he walks off.)

The End.


	9. Best Stallions and Mares of Honor

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 8**

Episode 9: Best Stallions and Mares of Honor

(It opens as the gang meets up a week before the first wedding.)

Chris: Hey John, can you believe that you're gonna get married in a week?! Are you excited, because I'm excited, the only thing that's making me more excited is me and Applejack's wedding the week after yours, but I mean really, how could you top your own wedding. Anyway-  
John: Chris!  
Chris: Sorry.  
John: Now the hard part of the wedding. Figuring our Mares of Honor and Best Stallions for each wedding.  
Pinkie: Yay!  
Twilight: Well I've got an idea; we all choose somepony different, so that most of them will get a chance.  
Rarity: Sounds good.  
Fluttershy: Um... Well... If we're starting I have a suggestion.  
Twilight: Well let's hear it.

(Fluttershy goes to Rainbow Dash.)

Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash, you've been my friend for the longest time, so would you care to be my mare of honor.  
Rainbow Dash: Really? Sure. Of course I will.

(Applejack goes to Pinkie Pie.)

Applejack: Pinkie Pie, you wanna be my mare of honor?  
Pinkie: Okay! This is gonna be so great!

(Twilight then goes to Applejack.)

Twilight: Well Applejack, since you were the first pony I got introduced to here at Ponyville, would you like to me my Mare of Honor?  
Applejack: I'd be honored, Twilight.

(Rarity goes to Twilight.)

Rarity: Twilight, how would you like to be my maid of honor?  
Twilight: Sure!  
John: Well in that case Doug, how would you like to be my best stallion?  
Doug: Awesome!  
Chris: Ooh, ooh! Rob, wanna be mine?  
Rob: Sure.  
Doug: Okay. Chris?  
Chris: Definitely!  
Doug: And we're done.  
Everypony: Yay!

The End.


	10. That's All I've Got to Say

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 8**

Episode 10: That's All I've Got to Say

(It opens on the day of Rarity's wedding as they all arrive ready to go.)

Pinkie: This is so exciting! This is gonna be the best month ever because all it'll be is partying about such great things!  
Rarity: Now Pinkie, just relax... After this. OH CELESTIA, I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!

(She quickly recomposes herself.)

Rarity: Alright, now on we go.

(They go to the alter as the party arrives with Sweetie Belle as the flower girl. Eventually Here Comes the Bride plays as Rarity walks up as John smiles at the altar, and they smile as Celestia officiates.)

Celestia: Mares and stallions, we are gathered here to witness the union of these two unicorns in holy matrimony. In preparation, both of them have prepared vows to be read to each other.  
Rarity: Well, John, I'll admit, when I first met you, I thought you were a bit of a scoundrel, but then as I got to know you, I learned that you were also brave and loyal, if a bit hot tempered when things get under your skin, however, I truly do adore you, and I can't wait to start our life together.  
John: Thank you. Um... I had trouble putting what I felt into words, so I used a song I've heard a lot back home to describe how I feel, if that's alright?  
Rarity: Of course it is.

(John is given a microphone by Sweetie Belle as he sighs and begins singing.)

John: _I've had time to write a book  
About the way you act and look  
But I haven't got a paragraph  
Words are always getting in my way  
Anyway, I love you  
That's all I have to tell you  
That's all I've got to say  
And now, I'd like to make a speech  
About the love that touches each  
But stumbling, I would make you laugh  
I feel as though my tongue were made of clay  
Anyway, I love you  
That's all I have to tell you  
I'm not a man of poetry.  
Music isn't one with me.  
It runs from me.  
It runs from me.  
And I tried to write a symphony,  
But I lost the melody.  
Alas I only finished half.  
And finish I suppose I never may.  
Anyway, I love you.  
That's all I have to tell you.  
That's all I've got to say.  
That's all I've got to say.  
That's all I've got to say.  
_  
(He finishes as Rarity smiles.)

Rarity: Oh, John.  
Celestia: The rings, please?

(Sweetie Belle also hands over the rings as they both put a ring on their respective horn and kiss as everyone cheers. Cut to the reception.)

Twilight: Oh Rarity, that was wonderful!  
Rarity: Thank you, Twilight. I cannot wait for the others.  
Doug: Way to go, John, you old lover boy.  
John: Well like I said, I was having trouble trying to say what I wanted, and all I could think of was that song.  
Applejack: It was right purdy.  
Chris: Should I-?  
Applejack: Just do whatever ya think is right, Chris. Stop worryin' so much.  
Sweetie Belle: That was such a great wedding!  
Rarity: Thank you, Sweetie.  
Rainbow Dash: Well, one wedding down, three to go.  
Chris: Yup. It's gonna be so great!

(Everyone smiles and resumes talking.)

The End.


	11. Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 8**

Episode 11: Can You Feel the Love Tonight

(It opens as Sweet Apple Acres is decked out for Chris and Applejack's wedding.)

Applebloom: Aint this exciting, Big Mac?! Applejack's getting married to a friend!  
Big Mac: Eyup.  
Granny: Come on young'uns, we've still got some stuff ta do for the weddin'.  
Applebloom: Right!

(They go to the barn which is set up for the wedding as Chris is nervously fidgeting.)

Rob: Dude, calm down. You're gonna be fine.

(Applebloom comes in sprinkling apple blossoms around as Applejack comes in and smiles at Chris who grins stupidly. Celestia is there again.)

Celestia: Christopher Mccool, do you take Applejack as your wife?  
Chris: Well sure!

(Rob groans.)

Celestia: Applejack, do you take Chris as your husband?  
Applejack: You bet I do!  
Pinkie: Yay!

(Cut to the reception, which is outdoors as everyone has fun, and Doug gets up.)

Doug: I would like to sing a song for this new couple.  
John: Jolly good! A song for the newlyweds to dance to!  
Rarity: Oh yes!  
Chris: Okay!

(Chris and Applejack get to the floor as Doug gets a microphone.)

Doug: _There's a calm surrender  
To the rush of day.  
When the heat of a rolling wind  
Can be turned away.  
An enchanted moment,  
And it sees me through.  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
Just to be with you.  
And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are.  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we've got this far!  
And can you feel the love tonight?  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best...  
_  
(Applejack and Chris dance as Applejack then pecks Chris on the cheek as he smiles.)

Doug: _There's a time for everyone  
If they'd only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope  
Moves us all in turn!  
There's a rhyme and reason  
To the wild outdoors.  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
Beats in time with yours!  
And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are.  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we've got this far!  
And can you feel the love tonight?  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best...  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best . . .  
_  
(Everyone claps, including Chris and Applejack.)

Twilight: That was sweet, Doug.  
Doug: Yup, and next week it's our turn.  
Chris: I know! It's gonna be so exciting! This has been the most exciting month ever! Well, except for the one where we fought off the Red Bull and King Haggard, but this one's way up there too!  
Applejack: Calm down there, hon.  
Rainbow Dash: Yeash, this has actually been a pretty boring time compared to normal.  
Fluttershy: I actually like it.  
Rob: Me too.

(They smile and watch as Applejack and Chris begin dancing some more.)

The End.


	12. A Whole New World

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 8**

Episode 12: A Whole New World

(It opens at the library as Doug goes up to Twilight.)

Doug: Hey Twi, I've got good news and bad news.  
Twilight: What's the good news?  
Doug: My aunt and uncle can come to the wedding.  
Twilight: Great and- Oh... That's the bad news. They don't know about this stuff.  
Doug: No they do not.  
Twilight: Don't worry. I'll think of something.

(Cut to Uncle Al and Aunt Linda's as Twilight and Doug arrive the day before the wedding.)

Doug: Hey Uncle Al, Aunt Linda, me and Twilight are taking you to the school campus for the wedding.  
Linda: Great! I'm so glad for you two.  
Doug: Thanks Aunt Linda, plus we can introduce you to our friends.

(They go to the car as Doug nods to Twilight, and she places a sleeping spell on Uncle Al and Aunt Linda as they pass out, and they just use the portal spell to arrive at the library as all the ponies now look like humans for when Uncle Al and Aunt Linda are there.)

Doug: Hey guys, wake up. We're here.

(They do so and look around.)

Al: Oh man, I guess we were more tired than we thought that morning.  
Doug: It's alright. It was mostly just highway, and like I said Aunt Linda, the CD player on this thing is fried, so it was a fairly boring ride.

(They walk out as everyone arrives, including Shining Armor, Cadence, and a one-year-old Bethany.)

Doug: Hey guys. Uncle Al, Aunt Linda, you remember my friends from when we house sat for you. Applejack and her new husband, Chris.  
Applejack: Howdy-do Mr. Halbeisen, Mrs. Lesage, been a long time.  
Al: Yes it has. How's the farm?  
Applejack: Doin' fine, sir.  
Chris: Hi!  
Linda: Hello Chris.  
Doug: And then there's Fluttershy and her fiancé, Rob.  
Fluttershy: Oh. Um... Hi Mr. and Mrs. Halbeisen. I mean... Mr. Halbeisen and Mrs. Lesage.  
Linda: Hello dear. So when's the big day?  
Fluttershy: Uh... Next week.  
Linda: Boy, you kids don't do anything alone anymore, huh Doug?  
Doug: Well we still go on separate dates... Usually to go visit Twilight's family.  
Rob: Yup, they do, and they let me and Fluttershy look after Fluffy.  
Doug: And then there's Pink-

(Pinkie jumps Uncle Al and Aunt Linda.)

Pinkie: Hi Al! Hi Linda! You must be so excited for Doug and Twilight! I know I'll be excited when my sister's son gets married! And it's so great that you're here, and we can have fun at the reception, and you can meet everyone!  
Twilight: Sorry about Pinkie.  
Linda: It's alright. It's alright. There's always that one excitable person in every group.  
Doug: And of course, Rarity and her new husband, John.  
Linda: Hey dear.  
Rarity: Mrs. Lesage, may I just say you are in for a treat today. The past few weddings have all been so lovely.  
Twilight: She also made all of our wedding dresses.  
Linda: Well that's one way to cut cost.

(They all have a laugh as Rarity comes down first.)

Rarity: Indeed.  
John: Lovely to see you two again.  
Al: Same here, John.  
Doug: And last but not least, Rainbow Dash.  
Rainbow Dash: Hey guys. This is gonna be so awesome!  
Linda: I bet it is.  
Twilight: And for new faces, my big brother, Shining Armor, his wife Cadence, and their daughter, Bethany.  
Linda: Aw, she's so cute, you know, I've got a granddaughter just a year older than her.  
Cadence: I heard from Doug, ma'am. It's nice to meet you.  
Linda: Definitely.  
Shining Armor: So, I guess we hang out until the wedding unless Twilie needs to do something.  
Twilight: Are you kidding? Planning was over weeks ago.

(Cut to the morning as Twilight bolts up and goes to Spike.)

Twilight: Spike! Spike, wake up! I'm getting married today!  
Spike: Urgh...

(Spike wakes up.)

Twilight: Hurry up, Spike, or I'll need a new ring bearer.  
Spike: Right, right.

(Spike gets up and heads off. Cut to the ceremony as Doug's there as Twilight arrives.)

Celestia: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to celebrate the union of these two. My faithful student and friend Twilight Sparkle, and a newer but equally gifted student, Doug Halbeisen. Should anyone object to this union, speak now or forever hold their peace.

(Doug looks around nervously as Twilight giggles a little.)

Doug: Never hurts to be sure.  
Celestia: Then, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you married.

(Everyone cheers. Cut to the reception as Doug and Twilight go to the stand.)

Twilight (giggling): I can't believe we're doing this.  
Doug: Come on, you've got a great singing voice. Everyone, everyone, I would like to sing a song with my new bride.

(He clears his throat as A Whole New World starts.)

Doug: _I can show you the world.  
Shining, shimmering, splendid.  
Tell me princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?  
I can open your eyes.  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride!  
A whole new world.  
A new fantastic point of view.  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming.  
_Twilight: _A whole new world!  
A dazzling place I never knew.  
But, now, from way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you...  
_Doug: _Now I'm in a whole new world with you!  
_Twilight: _Unbelievable sights!  
Indescribable feeling!  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky!  
_Twilight & Doug: _A whole new world! (Don't you dare close your eyes.)  
A hundred thousand things to see! (Hold your breath it gets better.)  
_Twilight _I'm like a shooting star!  
I've come so far!  
I can't go back to where I used to be!  
A whole new world  
With new horizons to pursue  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you  
A whole new world!  
A new fantastic point of view!  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming...  
_Doug & Twilight: A _whole new world! (Every turn a surprise)  
With new horizons to pursue. (Every moment red-letter.)  
I'll chase them anywhere.  
There's time to spare.  
Anywhere, there's time to spare.  
Let me share this whole new world with you.  
A whole new world...  
That's where we'll be..  
A thrilling chase...  
A wondrous place...  
For you and me . . .  
_  
(They stop as everyone cheers.)

Doug: Told ya it'd be fun.  
Twilight: Yes dear, I know.

(They smile and mingle with the guests.)

The End.


	13. Beauty and the Beast

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 8**

Episode 13: Beauty and the Beast

(It opens as Rob is looking around his and Fluttershy's cottage.)

Rob: You know, Fluttershy's right. This place does grow on ya. Now what am I forgetting...? ... MOM, DAD, AND MICHAEL!

(Cut to later as the three arrive.)

Michael: Cool place, and you live near the woods.  
Rob: Yeah, that place is spooky. They got spiders the size of Aragog!  
Mrs. Bugie: Ooh...

(Cut to the wedding as Fluttershy walks up to Rob as he smiles.)

Celestia: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to celebrate the union of Fluttershy and Robert Bugie. Robert, do you take Fluttershy as your lawful wedded wife?  
Rob: I do.  
Celestia: Fluttershy, do you take Robert as your lawful wedded husband?  
Fluttershy: I do.  
Celestia: Then I pronounce you man and wife.

(Angel holds up a pair of rings as Rob and Fluttershy give them to each other. Cut to the reception.)

Doug: Way to go, lover boy!  
Rob: Thanks pal.  
Chris: This is so great!  
Pinkie: I know!  
Rainbow Dash: So where are you guys going for your honeymoon?  
Fluttershy: Oh, you know we hadn't thought of it.  
John: No worries. We've all been rather busy.  
Applejack: Now come on, y'all. The newlyweds got a dance to do.  
Twilight: Definitely.

(The two nervously walk up and smile as Beauty and the Beast plays while Rarity comes up to sing it.)

Rarity: _Tale as old as time.  
True as it can be.  
Barely even friends.  
Then somebody bends,  
Unexpectedly  
Just a little change.  
Small to say the least.  
Both a little scared.  
Neither one prepared.  
Beauty and the Beast.  
_  
(The two dance happily.)

Rarity: _Ever just the same.  
Ever a surprise.  
Ever as before.  
Ever just as sure,  
As the sun will rise!  
Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong  
Certain as the sun,  
Rising in the east!  
Tale as old as time!  
Song as old as rhyme!  
Beauty and the Beast!  
Tale as old as time.  
Song as old as rhyme.  
Beauty and the Beast.  
_  
(The dance ends as the two smile at each other.)

Rob: Well that was a fun month.

(Everyone agrees.)

The End.


End file.
